Currently, a touch screen inputting mode employed by a handheld electronic device is generally an electromagnetic touch inputting mode or a capacitive touch inputting mode.
With the electromagnetic touch inputting mode, a high positioning accuracy may be achieved and both inclination angles and pressure information of an electromagnetic pen can be obtained to facilitate handwriting, hand drawing and the like in an original handwriting trace, where the electromagnetic pen is necessary. However, the electromagnetic pen must be also used by the user in performing operations other than handwriting and hand drawing, thereby resulting in inconvenience in use. Also, the capacitive touch inputting mode, which is based on finger touching inputs, is convenient and flexible and can overcome defects existing in the electromagnetic touch inputting mode, but cannot intuitively reflect information such as pressure of a finger touch, thereby resulting in low positioning accuracy, and thus original handwriting traces cannot be realistically simulated when the user attempts to implements the original handwriting inputting. Moreover, the capacitive touch inputting mode is not suitable for drawing functions with high positioning accuracy requirements due to its low positioning accuracy.
Various kinds of office application software, such as a notebook, have been adaptively designed for the above handheld electronic device in the related art. However, such office application software can only support one certain inputting mode, causing a certain constraint. For example, an electronic device with the electromagnetic touch inputting mode can perform operations such as page turning only by using an electromagnetic pen or a physical key, but in actual operations, performing all operations using the electromagnetic pen does not conform with common habits, such as page turning with a hand, of a user. For an electronic device with the capacitive touch inputting mode, merely a rough handwriting trace can be presented because of the low positioning accuracy of the capacitive touch inputting, that is, an original handwriting effect such as stylized traces and handwriting pausing points (e.g., a first or last point of a stroke) cannot be achieved, so that presentation of the original handwriting trace cannot be satisfied by the user, and hence the application such as signing and hand painting cannot be satisfied in the capacitive touch inputting mode.